


Inside the Gem

by I_llbedammned



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A brief clip done as to what Loki finds upon his "death"





	Inside the Gem

**Life** was a big confusing mess for Loki. He wasn’t sure where he was born. He wasn’t sure if he loved or hated his brother. Hell for part of it he wasn’t sure where he was, cast adrift and floating through space or between the dimensions

He didn’t know why he thought death would be any less confusing. He opened up his eyes after the incident on the ship, after making his big brave stand and wondered for a second if this was the afterlife that was so promised to him. Nothing more than golden light and a sense of the world humming around him.

“You’re here too?” came a deep female voice to his right. With an effort he moved his aching body, wait did dead bodies have aches too? Before him was a woman with brilliant crimson hair and green skin, looking devastated.

“My apologies. I didn’t plan to be a part of this afterlife.” He groaned, bringing himself to a stand. He had pictured the afterlife as having a lot more tables and mead, or at the very least a lot more books. The scenery was rather barren, just a pool of water and so much gold cast over everything.

The woman snorted. “None of us wanted this. It’s simply what happens when you get sucked into the gem.”

Into…the…gem? Then he wasn’t really dead, at least not really. His body had passed, but his soul was still around. “If we are in the gem is there a way out?” He hissed, trying rapidly to calculate what he could do without any of his physical tools. 

She shook her head. “Seems not to be, but don’t worry. I doubt we will be without company for very long. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Til what?” Loki asked, feeling a sinking feeling settling into his skull as the pieces were sliding into place. All those lives, everyone destroyed had to go somewhere. They did not just slide into oblivion. So then…

There was the sounds of countless souls screaming in the distance and the feeling like the world was about to become more full. He exchanged a glance with her full of fear.   
Death would not be a simple task to escape it seemed. On the positives he would likely have a lot of choices for help in the task.


End file.
